


Michael Langdon Headcanons

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Creampie, Cum Inside, Dom Michael, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Headcanon, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Kinky, Michael Langdon Headcanon, Michael Langdon Imagine, Michael Langdon Kink, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, NSFW, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, imagine, reader - Freeform, shower fluff, shower routine, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: A collection of smut and fluff headcanons





	1. Handsy (NSFW Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything actually smutty so please forgive me if it’s crap. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! I’m currently writing a SFW version too. Feedback always appreciated!

  * Michael has always been a physically affectionate person when it comes to your relationship. The need for physical contact is only intensified when you both are alone. He’s a very hands-on partner.


  * He takes pride in being able to make you moan and whimper by using only his hands. His touch combined with all the other sensations only adds to the euphoria you experience.


  * Many times intimacy is initiated by his soft caresses. Michael’s fingertips ghost over the shape of your jaw and lips before he kisses you deeply. They leave you tingling with anticipation. He can take you to the edge and back and you’ll never get tired of it.


  * Your body burns with need. It’s overwhelming. His skillful hands can have you soaked in a matter of seconds. Sometimes just imagining what he can do with his hands makes you wet.


  * After you both undress each other, Michael likes to take the time to worship you. Running his hands along each curve of your body; searing them into his brain. By now, he knows your body like the back of his hand.


  * Michael often slaps your ass leading to you squirming on his lap or writhing on the bed and begging for him to fuck you. He soothes the stinging red marks with gentle circles that massage away the pain.


  * After thrusting into you, he stills and allows you to adjust to his size. Rubbing his thumbs over your hip bones as he tries to control himself. Telling you how well you’re doing and giving you kisses on your face and neck.


  * He loves to tangle his hand in your hair and then sharply tug your head back. The sudden rough jolt and new angle catch you off guard. And each time, you reciprocate by clenching around his cock making him groan lowly in your ear sending shivers down your spine.


  * Depending on the position, sometimes his large hands move down the outside of your thighs until he reaches your knees which he pushes up towards your chest so he can fuck you at a deeper angle. Pounding you into the bed relentlessly as you scream for him with your head thrown back.


  * One of his favorite things is to hold your wrists as he fucks you from behind. The ache in your wrists and shoulders mixes with the pleasure you feel and leaves you begging for more.


  * And when he fingers you, he has one hand palming your breast; his fingers pinching and rolling your sensitive nipple. He enjoys telling you how wet you are and asking you who is the one that can make you feel that good. The answer is always the same: it’s him and only him.


  * He tells you what a good girl you’re being for cumming for the third time. Encouraging you and telling you that you can do it again. And again. “Be a good girl baby. Bad girls get punished. You don’t want to get punished do you (Y/N)?” Sometimes being bad is just as much fun as being good.


  * After he’s satisfied that you are completely blissed out and overstimulated, he’ll shove his fingers in your mouth making you taste yourself before he kisses you.


  * His possessive nature is on full display when you have sex. His hand wraps around your throat gripping just hard enough that your mind hazes over. The only thing you can focus on is his cock inside you and the pressure of your impending orgasm. You almost miss his question of who you belong to. But you quickly answer after he teases you by slowing his thrusts down to an agonizing pace.


  * With your legs wrapped around his waist, his hands interlock with yours  as he cums inside you. Your foreheads are pressed together as he strokes your abdomen and tells you that he can’t wait for you to be the mother of his child. He describes how irresistible you’ll look when you’re round and filled with his baby. By the time he is done describing how he wants to fuck a baby into you, you both are more than ready for another round




	2. Handsy (Fluff Version)

  * Since becoming a couple Michael’s need to have physical contact with you has only increased. Any chance he gets, he’s touching you in some way.


  * At first, you thought it was his possessive nature but you’ve come to realize it’s because he constantly yearns for physical affection and reassurance that you are still there; that you haven't left him as so many other people have done in his life. Maybe, it is because he hasn't had much comfort or love as a child that he often seeks you out without a conscious effort. Whatever the reason or reasons you don’t mind at all.


  * When you first joined him on his quest to rebuild the new world, he had taken your hand to show you around the Cooperative headquarters; guiding you through the many hallways as you made your way around to the various rooms and atriums. He ended up holding your hand for the rest of night and squeezing it gently when he felt you becoming uneasy from being introduced to various members.


  * After becoming a couple, Michael's need for contact only become more intense and frequent. If you’re within reaching distance, you can guarantee that he will find a way to pull you right to his side. Usually, he has his arm wrapped around your waist and his hand on your hip. It provides you with a sense of security; knowing he will never let any harm come to you.


  * Having to keep the Sanctuary running is not an easy task. Both you and Michael are constantly stressed and anxiety-ridden. To decompress, Michael loves to treat you to a personal massage. Working the knots and tension out of your shoulders allows him to make sure you are at ease.


  * Meetings are no different. Even as he commands the room and captures his audience's attention, he finds subtle moments to show you some love. Placing his hand firmly on the small of your back, he rubs small circles with his thumb. You find confidence from these little gestures; allowing you to handle the snarky remarks of the pompous Cooperative members.


  * Reading together has become one of your favorite pastimes. Both of you settle on the couch with your books. With your legs across his lap, Michael draws random patterns that leave goosebumps along your skin. It’s a welcomed distraction although you would love to be able to finish your book.


  * Laying in bed together, Michael always pulls you close tucking you into his chest; rubbing your back soothingly until he hears your even breathing and knows you have drifted off. The last things you feel before you succumb to sleep are the kisses he places on your head and the warmth that radiates off him.


  * In the early morning hours, Michael runs his hand through your hair. Untangling the knots that have formed overnight and pulling you from your sleep. You wake up to his angelic face and the comfort of your plush bed; knowing that every day is going to be amazing as long as he is there to wake you up.


  * Cooking breakfast is something you like to do even if you can have one of the members do it for you. You explained to Michael that it reminds you of good times before the apocalypse. He wants to keep you happy so he hasn’t questioned you about it since. He has taken an interest in it only because your cooking is delicious and it's another chance to be in close proximity with you; wrapping his arms around your waist from behind as you cook and trying to sneak slices of crispy bacon while you aren’t looking.


  * Now that you’re married, Michael has a habit of playing with your wedding rings. Holding hands, you can feel him fiddle with your rings; twirling and moving them in circular motions. You’ve never asked why he does it but when he noticed you’ve caught him, he will bring your hand up to kiss it lovingly and smiling at you afterward. It’s always a tender moment when he shows you how elated he is that you are his wife.




	3. Showering Together (NSFW Version)

  * Like any other night, Michael is overeager to get you in the shower with him. When you step through the door of your shared bedroom, you can hear the water running; steam pours from the ajar door. 
  * When he hears you enter, Michael is quick to tug you into the bathroom, helping you shed your clothing as he kisses you deeply; threading his hands through your hair. 
  * His fingers splay across your hips as he tugs you close. Your chest pressed flush against his. 
  * His hand glides from your hip to the back of your neck forcing your head to tilt. He leaves angry red marks from your collarbone up to your ear. There’s no way you’ll be able to cover them up; you wouldn’t want to anyway.
  * His greedy hands palm your chest; flicking against your hardened nipples causing you to squirm against him.  
  * Backing into the shower, the water cascades over you both as you share another passionate kiss.



 

  * If you’re already in the shower when he arrives, then he likes to take his time undressing. Watching through the clear glass panes as the steaming water runs over your body. It takes all his will power to control himself. 
  * You know he’s there watching; you can feel his eyes on you, raking over your bare body. You put on a show for him, teasing him. Turning slowly so he can witness every inch of your form. 
  * He watches as your hands leave soapy trails along your chest, hips, and thighs. Those movements alone cause his already hard cock to stiffen even more. 
  * He can’t help but groan in appreciation as your hand dips between your legs. He’s sure you’ll be the death of him. 
  * When you go to rinse off, he makes his move. Entering the shower, he pushes you up against the cold tiles forcing you to let out a hiss. Grinding himself against your ass, he whispers in your ear how much he wants you. 
  * “You’re naughty for teasing me like that (Y/N).”
  * Reaching around you, he slips two fingers through your folds; skimming your clit before fingering you. Leaning your head against the wall, all you can do is let out a moan encouraging him to continue. 
  * Michael often chuckles at how needy you sound; it causes your core to pulse around his fingers. 



 

  * Michael likes to make sure you’re taken care of before he is; he’s ever the generous lover.
  * Hooking his hand behind your knee, he brings your leg up and you instinctively wrap it around his waist. Feeling his member brush against your core sends tiny shocks to your system, making your toes curl. 
  * When he’s ready, Michael drops to his knees. The leg that was once wrapped around his waist is now resting on his shoulder; his face even with your cunt, ready to devour you.
  * His licks are tentative at first, teasing before his tongue licks broad strips against your pussy trying to elicit moans from you. 
  * Michael groans lowly when your hand tightly grips his hair as you’re consumed by your first orgasm. He doesn’t let up though; pushing you through your first climax and working on a second when his fingers begin working on your entrance. 
  * Once he’s finished, Michael wastes no time lifting you up; making you wind your legs around him as he plunges into you. Between the temperature of the shower and him pounding into you, you feel like your about to explode.
  * Most would be worried about falling but not Michael. No risk, no reward in his mind. His focus is on one thing and that's fucking you senseless.
  * His hands on your hips make you bounce on his cock as his hips snap upwards; creating a delicious rhythm of pleasure.
  * He likes to praise you on how good you feel around him. “You’re so tight, baby. So perfect for me.” 
  * “You feel so good. Tight and warm.” 
  * “Look at you taking my cock so well. Such a good girl.”
  * The running water does nothing to muffle the sounds of slapping skin, heated moans, and lustful grunts. 
  * Your back is pressed into the cool tile making you arch into him even more; creating a new angle that has him hitting your sweet spot.
  * You can tell he’s close when his thrusts stutter; breaking the smooth momentum he’s created. 
  * One of his hands finds its way between you both; massaging your clit roughly, bringing you closer to the edge with him.
  * Your orgasm rocks you so hard that your legs quake; tightening around his waist and locking him in place as you both ride out the highs of your orgasms together.
  * He pumps thick ropes of cum into you; making you feel full and completely spent. His cock throbs inside you as you milk him for everything.
  * White specks dot your vision as you come down, chest heaving. Michael is nearly the same; face pressed into your neck, lips brushing against your skin as he regains his senses. 
  * Michael’s breathy laughs are the first thing you hear once your orgasm passes, and you know that the night is far from over. 




	4. Showering Together (Fluff Version)

  * Showering together has become one of your favorite things to do with Michael. It always exhilarating and at the same time relaxing. It’s a moment when you both can block out the rest of the world and just enjoy each other’s company.


  * Helping each other undress has become an intimate moment that brings you both emotionally and physically connected on a level you will never share with another; piece by piece, each garment is removed; a chance for you and Michael to admire one another.


  * Michael likes to take his time with this process; slowly removing each article of clothing, his fingertips grazing against your collarbones, chest, and waist; each time causing goosebumps to form on your skin. 


  * Sometimes he will leave a featherlight kiss on the newly exposed area causing you to shiver in delight each time. 


  * Being sure the water is the correct temperature for the both of you; just hot enough that the glass doors and mirrors steam quickly; so that the chill on your skin is gone within seconds. 


  * Him holding you close as you both stand together under the shower head; letting the water cascade over both of you as he rubs small circles on your lower back.


  * Michael likes to take the time to wash your hair; lathering shampoo between his hands before gently massaging it into your scalp. Allowing you to rinse it out before he repeats the same process with the conditioner; it’s slow and methodical, making you moan softly at how good it feels. 


  * You reciprocate the action by taking the time to run your fingers through his hair; working out any knots that seem to pop up before applying shampoo. Michael tries to hold back but once you use your nails to work in the shampoo, he can’t help up let out little whimpers of pleasure. 


  * When it’s time to wash up, Michael is eager to help; working his soapy hands over your back and arms; rubbing tense muscles until he feels you relax; listening for your sighs of contentment.


  * When you’re both clean and it’s time to dry off, Michael steps out first letting you stay warm within the glass walls of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he grabs yours and steps aside so you can exit the shower. Drying your hair first, he then moves on to catching any water still on your body; wrapping you in the fluffy towel and kissing the top of your head. 


  * After finishing your separate nightly routines, you bask in each other’s presence; snuggling together as you read the last chapter of a book or listen to soft music before turning in for the night. 




End file.
